My 'Gina
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: The new Snowing baby adores Regina, like smiles when he sees her, stops crying when she holds him or when he's a bit older follows her around and so on. Emma either thinks it's funny or is jealous -your choice. ;) Bonus if SQ are not together yet in the beginning of the story. - cailean206 (SQ with Regina and Snowing baby fluff)


_The new Snowing baby adores Regina, like smiles when he sees her, stops crying when she holds him or when he's a bit older follows her around and so on. Emma either thinks it's funny or is jealous -your choice. ;) Bonus if SQ are not together yet in the beginning of the story. - cailean206_

_Thank you so much for the prompt. SQ are together later in the fic but not in the beginning. Regina and Snowing baby fluff :) _

Regina lingers awkwardly in the room as the rest of the family coo over the new baby. She smiles as she remembers holding Henry for the first time. Seeing Snow holding her new son brings back all the memories of the early days with Henry. She sighs happily as she thinks of her little prince and how much he's grown now.

"Regina," Snow says snapping her out of her memories, "We wanted to tell you his name."

"Oh?" Regina asks stepping forward before looking at the adorable new baby. Snow smiles upon seeing the wistful look on Regina's face and passes the squirming infant into Regina's arms. As soon as she snuggles him close to her chest he stills before looking up at her in wonder. "Hi," Regina says with a soft smile.

"His name is Daniel," Snow says and at that Regina tears her gaze away from the baby and over to Snow. She can feel the tears brimming in her eyes before she looks at Snow, "Really?"

"If you agree. We felt it would be a good way to honour him but only if you're okay with it."

Regina smiles sadly. She knows Daniel would have loved that and she is touched that Snow would choose to honour Daniel with her new baby. She looks up, "Thank you."

Snow smiles touching her arm gently in reassurance, "There's one more thing. Charming and I have been talking and we thought that since you saved his life and you have experience with babies because of Henry, we'd like it if you would agree to be his godmother."

Regina can't contain her surprise, "Me?"

"You."

Regina stays silent for a moment simply overwhelmed by how far they've come and that the pair would trust her with their son. She smiles up at Snow, "I'd be honoured."

* * *

Emma sneaks off into the closet as the crying reaches its second hour. Her mother is wandering around the apartment with Daniel in an attempt to calm him as her father frantically consults the baby books.

Henry somehow is sleeping through this. Emma never thought she'd be jealous of her own son but right now she is.

Wails pierce the apartment as Emma reaches for her phone. _How the hell is Henry still asleep? _She shakes her head before calling for help. She hears a groggy yawn and can't help but smile as Regina mumbles, "Hello."

"Hey Regina," Emma says, "Look I hate to disturb you but I need your help."

"Is everything okay?" Regina asks.

"Yeah we just, Daniel, he won't stop crying. Please Regina you're our last hope."

Regina chuckles over the line, "I'll be right over Emma."

Emma sighs in relief as she hangs up. Her brother adores Regina. She can't really blame him. Regina is after all a smart, funny, caring, beautiful woman who Emma might have the tiniest of crushes of on. Emma shakes her head to clear her mind of thoughts of Regina before exiting the closet and going back into the living room.

"Emma please tell me you have some ideas," a frazzled Snow says.

"I already called for help," Regina says.

"You did?" Charming asks.

"Yep," Emma smiles when she hears a knock on a door. Were she not so exhausted she would jump up and run to that door. As it stands her brother's crying means she hasn't had a good night's sleep in a while. She walks over before opening the door to see Regina standing there in blue silk pyjamas.

_God she's adorable _Emma thinks before tugging on her tank top. She wonders for a moment how a person can look so gorgeous, cute and not dishevelled when they've just been woken up. Sadly that train of thought is interrupted by her brother shrieking. "Hey," she says, "He's been like that for hours."

Regina smiles in sympathy, "Henry used to be the same way. Hand him over."

Snow complies quickly passing the baby into Regina's arms, "We've been holding him and walking him."

As soon as the baby is in Regina's arms he stops crying. Regina bounces him gently and hums until he falls asleep.

Snow and Charming look at her in awe.

Emma smiles at her gratefully before hugging the brunette, "Thank you. Now I can sleep."

Regina chuckles, "Glad to help. Go sleep Sheriff. You'll need all your energy for chasing Pongo. And now that this little guy is asleep I guess I should be heading home."

"No" Snow and Charming say simultaneously.

"Charming make up the couch. Regina you're staying here."

"I am?"

"He's asleep and quiet. You're staying."

* * *

"I feel like he should be smiling by now," Snow says as they sit in the Diner.

Charming tickles the baby's chin and he kicks his feet, "All babies develop differently Snow. I'm sure something will make him smile soon enough."

She nods before making funny faces at her son to try and get him to smile. Charming does the same and the pair of them begin pulling as many weird faces as they can to get a reaction from their son. So engrossed in trying to make their son smile they fail to notice Emma, Regina and Henry entering.

"What are you guys doing?" Henry asks.

"I think they may finally have lost it," Regina says. At the sound of her voice Daniel smiles and Snow and Charming gasp.

"Oh he has such a beautiful smile," Snow says with teary eyes at the milestone moment.

"He really does," Charming says proudly.

"Aw," Emma says, "How did you finally make him smile?"

"It must have been one the funny faces," Snow says. She and husband go through them all again but Daniel simply stares at them.

"He doesn't seem too impressed," Regina says before leaning over and tickling his belly. At that Daniel kicks his legs and waves his arms as a bright smile appears on his face.

* * *

"Say Mama," Snow encourages as she sits in Regina's front room. Over the past few months they've started a rotating family dinner and tonight they're at Regina's. At nearly a year old her son now has some fair blonde hair and the start of the Charming jaw.

"Mama," she repeats.

Daniel looks up at her and gurgles while clapping his hands but doesn't repeat the word.

"It's going to be Dada," Charming says, "I can feel it. Come on buddy. Say Dada."

Regina laughs as she comes in. She sits down beside Henry, "Are they still trying to get him to talk?"

He nods, "Yep."

"Emma" Emma says as she sits across from them, "I bet he'll say Emma."

"Mama must be easier," Snow replies. "Right Daniel, Mama, Mama, Mama."

Regina chuckles as the little boy looks between all three of them before crawling over to where Regina and Henry sit.

He smiles up at them before saying "'Gina!"

Snow and Charming turn around, "What was that?" Charming asks.

"'Gina" Daniel repeats with a proud expression. Regina beams happily before swooping up the baby.

"'Gina. His first word is 'Gina," Snow says.

Emma laughs.

"What?"

"Just Snow White's son's first word was the former Evil Queen's name."

Charming snickers in response, "Well that certainly will be fun to write in the baby book."

"Now you just need him to work on his Rs" Regina says, "And then he can get my whole name."

"Oh he's learning Mama before he learns that," Snow replies, "Right Daniel. Mama."

Daniel looks at her with a smile before pointing to Regina and repeating "'Gina."

* * *

Emma smiles at the knock on her parent's door. She's babysitting Daniel and she invited Regina over. At the moment the pair are flirty friends and Emma's taking any opportunity she can to spend time with the other woman. She was looking after Daniel when she decided it would be much more fun if Regina were here too.

"Hey Regina," she says with a wide smile.

"Hey Emma," Regina replies returning her grin.

"So I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie while Daniel plays or something," Emma suggests. Regina smiles, "That sounds good. Do we get Emma popcorn?"

"We do," Emma promises holding up a bag of popcorn and a bag of M&Ms. She goes to make up a bowl when suddenly she hears a shout of "My 'Gina!"

She watches as her two year old brother comes running up to the brunette, "My 'Gina's here. My 'Gina's here," he singsongs happily before lifting his arms up for a hug. Regina grins before picking him up, "Hello Daniel."

"Come play," he says excitedly before pointing to his stack of Mega Blocks.

Regina nods before flashing an apologetic smile at Emma, "Later for the movie?"

Emma sighs, "I guess so. Go build Lego," she says.

"Come with us," Regina says holding out her hand in invitation. Emma grins before taking it and letting herself be led over to the colourful bricks. Most days Emma finds it adorable that her brother loves Regina so much. It makes her happy because it makes her think of how Regina was with Henry and it puts little dreams of her and Regina together into her head. Other times, like today, she can't help but feel a little bit jealous. Her brother is cute and if Regina is around he wants her to play all the time, which means less time for Emma.

They spend an hour or so playing before Regina excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

"'My Gina!" Daniel cries as she gets up and moves to run after her. Emma quickly picks him up, "Not so fast little bro."

"I want my 'Gina," he pouts.

Emma sighs before sitting him on the floor, "Listen bud, you can't have her all the time. Sometimes other people want to spend time with her too. Like me. She's your 'Gina but I'd quite like her to be my Regina too. You've got to share her Daniel."

"You 'Gina?" he asks.

"I hope so bud. I hope so," Emma replies, "One day," she adds wistfully as she stacks up some Lego bricks for her brother to topple over.

Regina smiles as she comes back in. She walks over to the pair before kissing Emma, "If you want me to be your Regina too then perhaps take me on a date then you don't have to be jealous of your brother."

Emma blinks in shock before smiling, "I wasn't jealous."

Regina shoots her a knowing look, "You so were Emma. Now let's play Mega Blocks."

* * *

Emma watches as her brother scribbles on the paper Regina laid out for him. "So Daniel," she says, "What do you want for your birthday?"

The almost four year old pauses before answering, "'Gina cake."

Emma smiles, "'Gina cake?"

He nods, "With apples."

Emma laughs knowing her mother must be loving the fact that Daniel's favourite food are apples from Regina's tree. Regina walks into the kitchen and ruffles her godson's hair before looking at her girlfriend. "What's so funny?"

"Daniel tell Regina what you want for your birthday."

"I want 'Gina cake pwease," he says looking up at Regina with a pleading smile. Regina smiles brightly, "I think I can do that. Maybe I could make some turnovers too?"

"Yes!" Daniel cheers, "And cookies!"

"Apple cookies?" she asks.

Daniel nods excitedly, "I help?" he asks.

Regina nods, "Go wash your hands." He jumps down from his chair before running to the bathroom. Once he leaves Emma hugs Regina from behind and kisses her cheek, "One of these days my Mom is going to kill you."

Regina gives her an innocent look, "Why? All I'm doing is baking."

"Baking apples," Emma says pointedly.

"So her son has excellent taste. I don't see why she would complain."

Emma laughs, "You don't huh?"

"No," Regina replies with a chuckle, "Now, is your brother going to be my only helper or can I interest you in making cookies too?"

Emma smiles hugging Regina close to her, "I'm always up for cookies, even if they are apple."

"We can make yours chocolate chip dear."

"Ew," Daniel says as he comes in, "_Apple _cookies Emma. Apple!"

* * *

Regina sighs as she stares down at her paperwork. Her day has just been report after report. She taps her pen against her chin as she picks up another stack of paper to read and sign. As she does she hears a giggle.

She smiles before looking up. She knows this game. Every few days someone will hide outside her door. Regina walks over to her office door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she calls out.

She hears another laugh before there's a knock on the door. She pulls it open a crack before peering through. "Yes?" she asks.

Daniel laughs before holding up a book, "Read with me 'Gina!"

"Please" Snow reminds him with a smile.

"Please" he adds with a grin.

Regina smiles before pulling the door all the way open. She kneels down as the little boy runs into her arms for what he calls a 'Gina Bear Hug'. "Hey Snow," she says.

"Hi Regina," Snow replies, "Do you mind looking after him while I pop downstairs to talk to David?"

"Not at all," Regina says, "I believe I have a book to read anyway."

Snow laughs, "Enjoy it's about a robot with no bottom."

"No-bot!" Daniel shouts excitedly.

"Bye Mommy. I stay with my 'Gina now," he says.

"I'll come pick you up in a bit," Snow says, "Bye Regina."

"Bye," Regina replies before Daniel tugs on her arm.

"Gina, we need to go into our office."

Regina laughs at that before following the little boy who has already jumped up onto the couch so they can read together.

* * *

Emma and Regina stand hand in hand as they look at the four people seated on the couch before them.

"So why did you call a family meeting?" Henry asks.

"We have some news," Emma says as she looks at Regina with a warm loving smile. Regina grins back before they turn to the family. Regina holds out her hand revealing the engagement ring Emma had presented to her earlier, "We're getting married!"

Snow squeals excitedly before pulling both women into a hug. Charming claps before patting Emma on the bag and joining the hug.

Henry grins at both of his Moms, "It's about time Ma. I was starting to think you'd chickened out."

"Never," Emma replies before she and Regina pull Henry in for a hug.

Daniel smiles at them before tugging his sister's hand.

"Hey Daniel," she says, her arm around Regina's waist.

"You did it."

"What?"

"My 'Gina is your 'Gina too," he replies happily before hugging his sister and godmother. Regina rolls her eyes but smiles all the same.

He pulls away from the hug before looking at Regina seriously, "I am your best man."

Regina laughs at his authoritative tone, "Of course you are Daniel," she says ruffling his hair. She looks around the room as she hugs her godson. She smiles as her fiancée hugs her whilst Snow, Charming and Henry chatter excitedly. Her family may not be who or what she ever expected them to be but god she feels so happy that they are.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
